Beautiful in white
by JanetStroke16
Summary: No estoy seguro de si sabes esto, Pero cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, Estaba tan nervioso, que no podía hablar. En ese preciso momento Encontré a la indicada y, supe que mi vida encontró su pieza perdida. SEDDIE. Feliz cumpleaños 21 Jennette :)


**Les traigo un nuevo songfic como recompensa por todo lo que los dejé esperando con la otra historia, créanme, no quiero que vuelva a pasar tanto como ustedes. Pero en fin**

**Esta historia la escribí hace ya algunos meses, espero les guste :3**

**La canción es beautiful in White, de Westlife (¿QUE? Janet usando Westlife para sus historias? ¡Qué raro!) haha es mi banda favorita chicos, ¿Qué esperaban?**

**iCarly no es mío. **

_Not sure if you know this – No estoy seguro de si sabes esto_

_But when we first met – Pero cuando nos conocimos por primera vez_

_I got so nervous I couldn't speak – Estaba tan nervioso, que no podia hablar_

_In that very moment – En ese preciso momento_

_I found the one and – Encontre a la elegida y_

_My life had found its missing piece – mi vida encontró su pieza perdida. _

Recuerdo el día que conocí a Sam como si hubiera sido ayer. Carly no había parado de hablar de su nueva amiga por días, y a decir verdad estaba bastante curioso de conocerla. Así que Carly me dijo que la buscara a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, al parecer, esta chica, Sam, no podía perderse la hora del almuerzo por nada.

Así que cuando la campana que marcaba el inicio del almuerzo sonó, me dirigí a toda prisa a mi casillero para después correr hacia la cafetería. Busqué con la mirada a Carly, y pronto la encontré, se acababa de sentar con su bandeja de comida, así que me apresuré a llegar a su lugar.

-Hola Carly –Le saludé alegremente. Teníamos 10 años en ese entonces y tenía un peculiar y raro enamoramiento por Carly. Años después me di cuenta que en realidad no era amor puro, siempre iba a amar a Carly, como una hermana pero no más.

-Hola Freddie, ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Bien, como siempre, y… ¿Dónde está la tal 'Sam'? –Carly iba a decir algo, cuando otra cosa captó la atención de ambos. Una chica rubia, acababa de arrojar a un jugador del equipo de futbol, ahora él estaba en el piso.

-¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi camino! ¡Estoy esperando mi almuerzo! –Abrí los ojos como platos y con horror observé como la chica se dirigía hacia nosotros, cuando llegó a nuestra mesa, dejó caer su bandeja de comida frente a mí y se sentó. –Esos tipos del equipo de futbol son insoportables, creen que por estar en el equipo tienen derecho a todo, pero ha no, nadie estorbará en mi lugar en la fila del almuerzo –Sonaba en realidad molesta mientras mordía de una manera muy poco usual el trozo de pan en su mano.

-Pero, ¿Tenías que derribarlo frente a toda la escuela, Sam? Es un jugador de futbol, no puedes dejarlo en ese tipo de ridículo, es cruel

-Pues no me importa, se lo merece… -Dejó de masticar y me miró detenidamente. Al parecer acababa de darse cuenta de mi presencia. -¿Qué es eso? –Dijo señalándome con su dedo índice. Fruncí el seño, me miraba y señalaba como si fuera un objeto. Me sentía ofendido.

-Él, Sam, es él. Su nombre es Freddie… -En su rostro se dibujó un gesto de comprensión

-¡Oh! El nerd, claro, me habías hablado de él, presidente del AV club ¿cierto? Todos son ñoños ahí…

-Hum… Disculpa, estoy justo aquí –Dije levantando mi mano, ahora sí que estaba ofendido.

-¿Y? –Vaya, que chica tan grosera.

-Sam, se cortés, Freddie es un buen chico, dale una oportunidad –Le regañó Carly

-Está bien, está bien. Pero sabes que los nerds no me caen bien, me desesperan, así que has tu mejor esfuerzo niño…

No recuerdo lo que le contesté. Solo recuerdo que fue nuestra primera discusión de miles y millones que le seguirían en los siguientes años, sin embargo recuerdo algo. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Había algo en esa chica que me ponía nervioso, tal vez era miedo, tal vez era coraje, pero fuera lo que fuese me llevó a responder todas y cada una de sus amenazas e insultos, y como supe tiempo después, fui el primer hombre en desafiar a Samantha Puckett.

_What we have is timeless – Lo que tenemos es eterno_

_My love is endless – Mi amor no tiene fin… _

Un día, ella me besó inesperadamente en un encierro en la escuela. Estaba tan confundido. Habíamos tenido nuestro primer beso juntos y desde entonces y paulatinamente, había comenzado a verla de una manera diferente, ella había cambiado, había madurado, en todos los aspectos. Era una mujer inteligente y atractiva. Y después de ese repentino beso en el encierro, para mí, esas dos cualidades eran lo que más importaba.

La amaba profundamente, pero estaba asustado, nunca había sentido un amor tan intenso en mi vida, fue por eso, que cuando tuvimos un mal día en nuestra relación, y escuchamos algo que en realidad no era para nosotros, pensé que lo mejor era terminar. Estaba asustado y creí que estaba atando a Sam a muchos limites al retenerla conmigo, después de todo ella era un espíritu salvaje e indomable. Aun lo es.

Sin embargo, cuando algo es tuyo, siempre regresa a ti.

Cuando entramos a la universidad, Carly se fue a new york para estudiar actuación en NYADA, Sam y yo nos quedamos en Seattle para estudiar nuestras respectivas carreras. Ingeniería y artes culinarias. No es muy difícil saber quien estudio cual.

Comenzamos clases y pronto nos dimos cuenta que la universidad en realidad era costosa. Mantener dos departamentos era muy caro, y cuando decidimos ser compañeros de piso, nunca nos imaginamos todo lo que iba a pasar.

La atracción entre los dos era tan intensa, que apenas y podíamos soportar estar juntos en la misma habitación por mucho tiempo, las primeras semanas viviendo juntos fueron bastante incómodas. Pero cuando nos adecuamos, simplemente fue como si dos enormes imanes nos atrajeran el uno al otro.

Y entonces la explosión sucedió.

Llegue un día de clases, agotado pero feliz de llegar más temprano a casa, pensaba llegar, tomar una ducha y dejarme caer en mi cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. Puse mi mochila a un lado del sofá, me quité mi camisa y estaba por desabrocharme el cinturón cuando di vuelta en el pasillo del baño. Y ahí estaba Sam, con nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, que cubría desde sus pechos, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, y apenas lo suficiente, apenas tocando sus muslos, dejándome ver sus piernas completamente. Tragué saliva.

-Creí que… creí que llegabas más tarde –Dijo entrecortadamente. Yo sentía la boca tan seca que me sorprendí de poder responder.

-Terminé temprano… -Fue todo lo que dije y ambos nos quedamos viendo por un largo tiempo. Mi mente solo pensaba en cuan poco cubría esa toalla y a la vez no era suficiente para mí. Tenía que controlarme, tenía que recuperar la cordura, pero no podía quitar mis ojos de ella y la presión en mis pantalones comenzaba a hacerse insoportable.

Sin embargo Sam Puckett siempre fue conocida por ser audaz, temeraria y decidida. La vi acercarse, la vi sonreír, sabía lo que venía y no sabía si estaba bien. Pero no me moví. Cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos de una manera agresiva, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tenerla lo más posiblemente cerca que fuera de mi. Así que inmediatamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y ella envolvió los suyos en mi cuello, y la sensación de sus manos acariciándome me volvió loco. Deslicé mis manos por la curva de su espalda, por su trasero hasta sus muslos y la levanté, ella ágilmente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta cuando hizo contacto con mi parte más sensible. Caminé con ella hasta la ducha, y luego desenvolvió sus piernas de mi cintura para pararse en el piso de la bañera. Inseguro de que hacer ahora, me quedé solo ahí, mirándola, y una vez más ella tomó la iniciativa, jalando con fuerza mi ya desabrochado cinturón y arrojándolo a un lado. Levanté una ceja desafiante ante su rudo gesto.

-¿Vas a desabrochar mi pantalón Puckett? –Todo era un reto entre nosotros, y ella sabía lo que quería decir. Así que sin más, tomó el botón de mi pantalón, y lo arrancó. No, no lo desabrochó, lo arrancó. -Me debes un pantalón Puckett –Dije con mis dedos jugando con el borde de su toalla.

-Silencio Benson, -Respondió bajando lentamente mi bragueta. Un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios cuando la presión en mi miembro desapareció. Vagamente sentí como ella deslizo mis pantalones hasta el piso, y los patee fuera de la bañera.

Sabía que estaba a solo una prenda, solo una toalla cubría su desnudez de mi. Después de tantos años sin tenerla, estaba ansioso por contemplar de nuevo su espectacular cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que aun recordaba cada pequeño detalle. Así que sin más preámbulos, tomé un extremo de la toalla y la jale, arrojándola al mismo lugar a donde habían ido a parar mis pantalones. Me quedé ahí mirándola por dios sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que ella golpeo mi cabeza con su palma.

-Deja de babear Freddo, ¿vas a quitarte los bóxers o qué?

-Oh, claro, si –Con un rápido movimiento me deshice de mi última prenda, listo para reencontrarme con el paraíso después de todos estos años. Comencé a sentir humedad en mis pies, y mire hacia abajo. Había abierto las llaves de la bañera, luego, extendí mi mano y abrí la regadera. La tibia agua nos calló encima, y estreche a Sam entre mis brazos, estrellando mis labios contra los suyos en un feroz beso, cada uno luchando por dominancia, la sensación de piel contra piel y el agua corriendo por en medio era tan erótica que apenas y podía controlarme.

Hasta la fecha recuerdo con tanta vividez aquel momento. El cómo nos recostamos en la bañera, con el agua cubriéndonos, como mis manos recorrieron cada uno de los puntos que la volvían loca, de cómo la hice mía en la bañera, y toda la noche. De cómo, esa noche por fin recordamos porque éramos el uno para el otro, y que nunca debimos de habernos separado.

… _And with this ring I – Y con este anillo yo_

_Say to the world –Le digo al mundo_

_You're my every reason – Que tu eres cada una de mis razones_

_You're all that I believe in – Eres todo en lo que creo_

_With all my heart I mean every world – Con todo mi Corazón, digo cada palabra _

Vivía cada día con ese pensamiento, con esa convicción, nunca, nunca dejaría que Sam se fuera de mi lado de nuevo. Nunca. Por eso, cuando teníamos ya 25 años y nuestro aniversario llegó, prepare una cena especial, no en un lugar lujoso, ni caro, pero vaya que me esmeré adornando nuestro apartamento. Recuerdo que estaba nervioso, las manos no dejaban de sudarme y cuando terminamos de cenar me levanté, puse en el estéreo 'When I fall in Love' de Westlife y le extendí mi mano.

-¿Qué pasa Freddie?

-Vamos a bailar –Tomó mi mano, y con una sonrisa la atraje hacia mí, hundiendo mi cara en su cuello, inhalando el incomparable aroma de su cabello. –Te amo. –Dije de la nada, ella colocó un leve beso en mi cuello

-También te amo –Dijo y la abracé aun más fuertemente.

-Pero, quisiera que de verdad lo creyeras, necesito, necesito una manera tangible de demostrártelo

-Lo haces Freddie, cada día, en serio

-Eso espero. Aun así, quiero que tengas un recordatorio permanente de cuanto te amo, algo que te lo diga todo el tiempo… -Se separó ligeramente de mí y me miró con una expresión confundida. –Estuvimos separados un largo tiempo, y cada día me da miedo que algo pueda separarnos de nuevo…

-Nada va a separarnos nerd… -Se detuvo cuando levante mi dedo y cubrí sus labios

-No he terminado. Sam… ha llegado un punto de mi vida, en que, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti, eres cada una de mis razones, eres todo en lo que creo. Siempre que me pongo una nueva meta lo hago pensando en nosotros, en nuestro futuro, en lo que la vida nos depare, siempre, siempre estamos juntos en mis pensamientos. –Suspire y la solté, había llegado el momento. Su mirada no podría ser más confundida. Sin embargo cuando metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi traje y saqué la pequeña cajita de terciopelo, soltó un jadeo de incredulidad y cubrió su boca con sus manos. Me postré sobre una de mis rodillas y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas y yo sentía un nudo tremendo en la garganta, tuve que carraspear para poder continuar hablando. –Sam, quiero que cada día que pase, sepas que mientras tenga vida te amaré, que quiero estar a tu lado en cada momento y cada decisión importante, en todo. Solo, quiero estar seguro de que estarás ahí, de que estaremos juntos, te amo Samantha Puckett, así que quiero preguntarte hoy, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Mi voz se había quebrado, me había preparado mentalmente para no llorar, pero al final de todo… era inevitable. Ella dejo salir un jadeo y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro que si Freddie –Solté la respiración que estaba reteniendo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, deslicé el anillo por su dedo. Me levanté, la volví a abrazar fuertemente y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y levanté su mano, para ver el anillo en su lugar, besé su dedo y luego la contemple a la luz de las velas. Era oficial, Samantha Puckett era mi prometida.

_So as long as I live I love you –Asi que mientras viva te amaré_

_Will have and hold you –Te tendré y te abrazaré _

_You look so beautiful in white –Luces tan Hermosa de blanco_

_And from now to my very last breath –Y desde ahora hasta mi ultimo respiro_

_This day I'll cherish –A este dia atesoraré_

_You look so beautiful in white –Luces tan Hermosa de blanco_

En cuanto esparcimos la noticia nuestros amigos y familiares enloquecieron de felicidad, Carly comenzó casi instantáneamente a hacer planificaciones y todo tipo de cosas. Obligó a Sam a ir repetidas veces a new york a ver los vestidos de novia y demás cosas, a mi no me importaba nada, siempre y cuando Sam se casara conmigo.

Pensé que mi mama enloquecería en una manera negativa, pero dijo que solo deseaba mi felicidad, y que nos apoyaría a mí y a Sam en todo lo que pudiera.

Yo no podría estar más feliz.

El tiempo voló. Habíamos acordado terminar nuestras carreras, y en seguida casarnos, así que cuando todo hubo terminado solo había una cosa que ocupaba nuestras mentes. El día de nuestra boda. Habíamos decidido casarnos en un enorme y bello salón con un enorme jardín en nuestra ciudad natal, cerca de todas las personas que nos habían visto crecer.

Ese día todo me parecía bello y no había nada que pudiera ponerme de mal humor. Hasta que comenzó a acercarse la ceremonia. Entonces, los nervios hicieron su aparición estelar. Estaba en uno de los cuartos designados en el templo terminando de arreglarme.

-Toc, toc, -Dijo alguien a mi puerta y me volví rápidamente.

-Hey, papá –Le sonreí y él entró. Tal vez no habíamos llevado la mejor relación de todas, pero mi padre era importante en mi vida, había cometido sus errores, si, pero también había intentado enmendarlos, y aunque mi mamá no quiso darle una segunda oportunidad, yo si lo hice.

-¿Nervioso?

-¿Se me nota mucho?

-Pues, no, -Comenzó a arreglar mi corbata. –Pero es normal que lo estés. En menos de dos horas serás un hombre casado

-Vaya… que rápido pasa el tiempo…

-Y vaya que lo hace… tranquilo, lo harás de maravilla.

-Gracias, papá, por todo, por estar aquí, por ayudarnos con la boda

-Hey, no hay nada que agradecer. Se casa mi único hijo, ¿crees que me lo iba a perder? Cielos… me siento anciano, -Ambos reímos.

-Y aun no tienes nietos –Levanto las cejas y seguimos riendo. De la nada me abrazo fuertemente.

-No dudes en decirme si necesitas algo hijo, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, te la mereces.

-Gracias papá… gracias –De pronto la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Gibby asomó la cabeza.

-Freddie, todo está listo, Sam acaba de llegar –Ante esas palabras sentí como todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones.

-Vamos hijo, es hora

-Es hora. –Repetí y los tres comenzamos a caminar. Cuando papá y yo llegamos al lugar junto al altar donde me correspondía estar, eché un vistazo a nuestros invitados, familiares, y amigos de toda la vida hasta la universidad. Ahí estaban en primera fila, mi mamá y Carly secándose las lagrimas, el coronel Stephen Shay, la madre de Sam quien ocasionalmente secaba alguna lagrima que se le escapaba, Melanie con su también futuro esposo, Gibby y T-Bo. Entonces mis ojos se enfocaron en la entrada de la iglesia, donde apareció Sam, tomada del brazo de Spencer quien la caminaría por el pasillo al altar. Estaba radiante, impactante. Samantha Puckett en todo su esplendor. No podía mirar a otro lado, no podía apartar los ojos, no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras ella caminaba hacia mí. Cuando llegó a mi altura, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla, pero teníamos que seguir con el protocolo, el beso aun tenía que esperar. Todos tomamos nuestros lugares y en lo único en lo que yo podía pensar, era en que lucía hermosa de blanco.

_And if a daughter's what our future holds –Y si una hija es lo que el destino nos depara_

_I hope she has your eyes –Espero que tenga tus ojos _

_Finds love like you and I did –Encuentre el amor como tú y yo lo hicimos _

_Yeah, I wish she falls in love; we'll let her go –Si, Espero que se enamore; la dejaremos ir_

_I'll walk her down the aisle –La caminaré hacia el altar_

_She'll look so beautiful in white –Ella lucira tan Hermosa de blanco _

Esa noche mientras bailábamos en medio de la pista, con las demás parejas rodeándonos, la mire directamente a los ojos, con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella sonriendo después de unos momentos.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos?

-Creo que un par de veces

-En serio me gustan

-Eres tan cursi, nerd

-¿No puedo tener el derecho de ser extremadamente cursi hoy sin que te burles de mi?

-No, no puedes –Dijo divertida y me dio un rápido beso.

-Como quieras, pero en serio, me gustan. Si algún día tenemos una hija, quiero que tenga tus ojos…

-Lo tendré en mente… -reí y la abrace por enésima vez en el día. –aun no me has dicho a donde vamos a ir cuando termine la fiesta

-A nuestra luna de miel –Rodó los ojos y me golpeó levemente en el hombro

-Eso ya lo sé Fredñoño, pero no me has dicho a donde vamos

-Te dije que es una sorpresa

-¿No me dirás nada entonces?

-No, lo veras con tus propios ojos cuando lleguemos allá.

París…

Esa noche nos quedamos en una habitación del hotel, nuestra noche de bodas, que fue mágica e inolvidable, a nuestra manera. Y la mañana siguiente a primera hora partimos.

París… Francia…

Sam había mencionado un par de veces lo mucho que le gustaría ir a parís, así que pensé en cuan perfecto sería pasar nuestra luna de miel ahí.

-Nous sommes à paris mon amour... Tu le comme? Toi et moi, nous deux seuls pour tout le mois… -Dije cuando entramos en el hotel. Ella se giró y me miró con las cejas levantadas

-Tu francés es mejor de lo que pensaba… creo

-He estado practicando…

-No tengo idea de lo que dijiste… -reí y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

-Dije que, estamos en parís mi amor… ¿Te gusta? Tu y yo, nosotros dos solos por todo un mes… -Sam sonrió

-Va a ser maravilloso… hay tanta comida que probar… -Reí y besé sus labios

-Je t'aime –susurré en su oído.

-También te amo…

-No solo este mes Sam, sino toda la vida de ahora en adelante, -La miré fijamente a los ojos y sonreí una vez más –porque… _tant que je vivrai, je t'aimerai…_

_So as long as I live I love you –Asi que mientras viva te amaré_

_Will have and hold you –Te tendré y te abrazaré _

_You look so beautiful in white –Luces tan Hermosa de blanco_

_And from now to my very last breath –Y desde ahora hasta mi ultimo respiro_

_This day I'll cherish –A este dia atesoraré_

_You look so beautiful in white –Luces tan Hermosa de blanco_

_Tonight –Esta noche_

**Bien chicos, ¿qué tal?**

**Recuerden que hoy es mi cumpleaños y de Jennette (Ambas estamos cumpliendo 21) así que déjenme un bello review como regalo ¿Qué dicen?**

**Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo.**

**Este verano:**

**iRemember, and That Keeps me Alive (el título aun puede variar por Living in your memory, voten por su favorito)**

Revisé una vez más el tablero de resultados, cada nombre minuciosamente con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado lo quería, pero por el otro... no, la idea de ser estudiante de intercambio era emocionante, pero no el pensar en alejarte del lugar donde creciste y encontraste tantas cosas, como el amor. Mi dedo índice recorría temblorosamente cada línea de la lista, y ahí estaba, mi nombre, lo había logrado, me iría a estudiar a Irlanda, al otro lado del mundo, lejos de ella.

…**.Espérenla….. **


End file.
